Just Say Please
by firevixen73
Summary: AU Kagome could not believe the man in front of her. He was the most arrogant and pig headed man she'd ever met. What was he, dropped on his head as a child? And of course she had the pleasure of being stuck in the middle of no where with him. Why her?


Kagome was not one to curse, or yell, or scream at patches of corn, but she was desperate. It was her belief that her current situation more then qualified a demand of explanation from god himself. She was a good person. She always paid her taxes, donated money, was honest with her job and even put up with her bitch of a sister with a smile on her face. So why was this happening to her?

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, can you please repeat that?" she tried.

The man in front of her stood tall and proud, despite his situation. "I require a vehicle, until I can commandeer a more suitable one yours will have to do. Hand me your keys or I will take them from you forcefully if necessary."

She again blinked in confusion.

"Are you a cop?" she tried. I mean, this man had to have some type of authority to demand such a thing right?

"My status is higher than your pathetic self will ever reach, of that I can assure you."

For a moment, she considered calling her sister and announcing that she had indeed found the perfect man for her, but changed her mind. If they actually did get together family holidays would be a nightmare, even more so than normal. You see, this is why she tried not to leave home all too often. There was a high possibility of meeting bastards on the way to wherever you were heading, quite similarly to now. She sighed at his abrasive way of talking and tried to think up something nice to say, "So you just want to take my car, with no badge, no reason and no 'please'? I think this is where I call the police and scream thief or something."

He growled, "Again, I have already explained that force is a method I am willing to use. Give me your car this instant."

"Umm, no. I think I will keep my keys to myself thank you. You see, I am currently trying to break the habit of lending out some of my most expensive items to completely random strangers. It's a family trait actually; my whole immediate family is currently in therapy for it. But maybe if you run into one of them they can help you out," she said half sarcastically, and half with complete seriousness. Her family was way to giving. Who did this guy think she was? First he all but jumps in front of her car, which was going way over the speed limit of 65 miles per hour since she was late due to the stupid road block earlier. She had two hours to finish a three hour trip that was not going well, and now this? So, she's speeding and he jumps out which gives her a near heart attack for fear of hitting him; then he all but demands that she give up her car to him, him, the complete stranger.

Who again was he?

"Woman, I have no time to deal with your foolishness. I must get to my destination immediately. I realize that you are probably a person with virtually no intelligence, you have some felony on your head and consider me a potential husband to get you out of any debt that you more than likely have acquired, but I do not have time to coddle your inferiority," he said as he sighed in exasperation.

Her anger immediately spiked. Did he just call her woman? What's more, what was with that retched sigh, and all the assumptions? It was like he was trying to talk to a three year old. Hell, she was no three year old! "Listen, like I said before, I will drive you somewhere if it's on my way, but I am not just giving you my car!"

"Woman, according to statute three seven, paragraph six of the-" he tried but she cut him off.

"Oh great, you are a lawyer. This just makes my day even greater," she said sarcastically. "I will under no circumstances just-"

"Woman," tried the man.

Kagome quickly poked him in the chest with her pointer finger, "I was not done you caveman!"

"Woman," he tried again this time the same sigh was accompanying his tone.

"Stop interrupting me! Just because you think you are some superior being does not mean you can treat me like crap. I realize that we are stuck out in the middle of no where and that this is probably the last place either one of us want to be but don't forget that I pulled over to help. I stuck around to try and see what was wrong but no. You just have to be a jerk about it all. Seriously? Where you raised underground? Because up here people have manners-" she ranted.

"Woman!" this time he spoke louder.

"What!" she yelled back.

He quickly pointed to her car that was sitting on the side of the road…the one that was sinking. "It seems these dirt roads have developed pockets of water and are creating mud pits. Your car is no longer useful to me."

Kagome's face immediately fell. She watched as her car, her baby that had taken her so faithfully to this middle of nowhere town, sunk right before her eyes. Its tires were already completely submerged and mud was flowing into her newly detailed car floor.

"No!" she screamed in dismay. She turned to the man, unable to watch as her car sunk lower and lower without doing anything at all. It seemed as if she had parked the front of her car on dry dirt, but the back end was sinking quickly, tipping her car towards the sky as it slowly tilted backwards. "Save it!"

He looked down at the shirt she was desperately clinging to. He slowly reached up and one by one pealed her fingers off of his person. "Unfortunately even I am unable to lift a 4,000 pound car from a sinking pit of mud."

She looked back at her car, then back at the man. Her face grew serious as moments passed, instead of the expected worry, a frown mirrored her features and tension built up in her stance, "This is your entire fault!"

The man's right eyebrow rose, "I fail to see that point in logic, but then again, you hardly come across as a logical woman."

Kagome was desperately trying not to hurt him, she really was. She slowly took a deep breath in, counted to five and then released it. Once she was slightly calmer Kagome grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and looked at her phone, "It's okay, there is no reason to freak out. This is why the universe invented AAA."

She stared at her phone…there were no bars on the screen. No bars, as in no service, as in no AAA.

She curled her fists and considered actually killing the man still standing condescendingly right in front of her, "You made me stop! This never would have happened if-"

The man shook his head, "Yes, you are as unreasonable as I believed. Do you honestly think that you never would have hit one? The roads are full of them. I cam across one some two miles back and have been walking since. Perhaps you should be more logical in your assess-"

"My clothes!" yelled the woman in horror as the situation dawned on her. Kagome once again turned back towards her car. She quickly ran up to the sinking piece of metal only to realize she was too late. The mud was already past her trunk, nearly to the drivers seat, effective dampening all hope she may have had. Kagome fell to her knees and then on her backside as she watched the scene continue.

"Trust a woman to care more about her clothes than her transportation," scoffed the man.

Kagome immediately felt the building rage intensify at his words, screw being placed in a maximum security prison. He had effectively done it. He had driven her mad, a feet her sister had failed at accomplishing for the last 25 years, he had accomplished in a grand total of ten minutes. Oh, she was more than at her limit, and she had a vindictive older sister and a sports addict younger brother to teach her all she needed to know about how to win a fight. Kagome turned towards him stiffly, to angry to actually comprehend what she was about to do. Without even realizing it she kicked off her heels and prepared to charge.

It seemed he to had siblings because he immediately picked up on her stance, "Woman, don't be rash. You will lose."

Oh well that just did it, the bastard was still telling her what to do. She immediately went for his throat as she kicked off from her starting position. Unfortunately he wasn't as slow as she predicted, in fact, he was actually kind of fast and dodged her attack with a quick turn to the right. She was more than prepared, with someone as twisted as Kikyo in your family you had to know how to take surprises well and she all but flipped around on her heel and launched herself at him once again. Kagome immediately made contact with his body and she wrapped around his torso, taking him down with a football move her brother had perfected on her earlier on in his life.

They landed with a large thump, the bigger one coming from him much to her satisfaction. Kagome looked at him, from her top position, but only for a minute seeing as he had quickly flipped them over. With a bang she realized that her body was going to be bruised, but at that moment, she didn't care. "Let me up."

"So you can attack me again? No," he said with a huff.

She glared, he glared back. Kagome quickly twisted her torso and legs as hard as she could, while thrusting upwards. His lock on her wrists held, but his position on top did not, then again, neither did hers. They were quickly rolling on the dirt side road each trying to gain the upper hand in some fashion. It was only when they both fell into the pool of mud that Kagome's car had been victim of earlier that either one of them came to their senses, sort of.

Both surfaced around the same time, desperately trying to swim in the pool of mud, each trying to find a hard surface to cling to. Kagome once again glared at him as she tried to push him under. Even with all her might, and all but climbing on top of his shoulders in order to make him sink, he didn't budge. In fact, he grabbed her now very slick thighs and threw her off of him, once again submerging her in the brown and gritty substance. When she surfaced Kagome saw that the man had finally reached a solid surface and was pulling himself up.

Not wanting to lose whatever battle she had started, she lunged over and grabbed his ankle, effectively pulling him back in. "I wasn't done!"

When he went under she quickly pulled herself out and all but ran from the edge, not wanting to give him the chance to repay her favor of his free mud bath. He finally resurfaced and pulled himself back up, more than mad at her. His glare was the most intense thing she had ever seen, but somehow Kagome managed to keep her eye contact with him steady, "Ready to admit this is your fault?"

He slowly stood up and he surveyed his body, "Ready to admit you are an immature child with no self control?"

Kagome crossed her arms as she looked down at her muddy form. She had forgotten that all of her other clothes were in her trunk, the trunk that was six feet under her feet at this very moment. So why again did she play in the mud in her only clean pair of clothing? "Wow, I don't think I thought this through very well."

The man scoffed, "I doubt you think anything through very well. This was a Dolche suit. It probably cost more than a year of your salary. That is if you even have job, which I am in serious doubt of. You will be paying for its replacement girl."

She looked at him in his muddied form and felt a small sense of satisfaction creep up on her. He was completely caked to the point of it being absolutely ridiculous. His once black suit and white undershirt where now the same color of dirt brown no distinction between the two to be found, his shoes were filled to the brim with rocks and mud and his hair and face, oh it was just comical. His once pristine silver hair was in a ratted mess and his face, oh his face was the best. That stupid mug of his, that was so proudly looking down at her before was now completely covered. The only real visible things on him were his eyes, which were a bright shade of gold. She supposed that under normal circumstances his glare would have been more intimidating but from where she sat, he looked like a wall of dirt with eyes. She couldn't even pretend to suppress her laugh, "Sooo worth it."

The man wiped his face as he tried to get the mud off, "Again, a child. My daughter is more mature than you."

She stuck out her tongue on impulse, "You have a daughter? Poor thing."

He immediately threw the pile of mud he had gathered from his face at her, "Shut up about my daughter."

Kagome looked down in shock at her chest. He had not only thrown a pile at her, he had also managed to hit her. Ohh, he had some nerve. Half consciously she scraped the mud off of her face and debated throwing it at him back, but changed her mind. She had instigated enough within the last ten minutes, no need to start another round. So instead she huffed angrily and looked at him, "Listen, both of us were stupid-"

He looked back at her and away from his current task of de-mudding himself and glared, "Both?"

"Yes both! You were a jerk and I have a natural reaction to-oh god, seriously? You are going to argue with me now? We both were not completely in the right, not that either one of us would admit it, so lets just put up with each other and get out of here," she tried to say reasonably.

"Why would I allow you to accompany me? The last thing I need is dead weight added to my already wonderful day," he growled while pushing himself up onto his feet. After he had done so he slipped off his shoes that had somehow stayed on during the fiasco, and began to once again walk in the direction both had been heading into earlier.

Kagome immediately stood, crouching down once to grab her clean shoes, and sprinted to catch up with him. "Hey, wait!"

The man scoffed when she caught up with him, completely ignoring the fact that she was now walking next to him, "Must you follow?"

She grimaced, "Must you be a six foot mud monster?"

He glared.

She glared.

They walked in silence for a whole thirty seconds before Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "What's your name?"

"What's your disorder?" he countered.

She sighed in exasperation, "Come on, we are obviously going to be stuck with each other for a while. Give me something to work with."

He just looked straight ahead, "Schizophrenia? Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

She growled and looked ahead as they once again walked side by side. This time, she proudly made it to forty seven seconds before she caved. Also, unlike last time, she asked him a question that she hoped wouldn't start another world war between them, "What's your daughter's name?"

He did not answer but his walking seemed to slow down slightly, "…Rin. Her name is Rin."

Kagome smiled at the opening, "That's a cute name, what is she like?"

"…Playful, and talkative."

Kagome giggled, unable to help herself, "So I should think of the opposite of you when thinking about her? Oh, how old is she? She still sounds pretty young."

The man nodded, "She will be celebrating her fifth birthday in about three weeks. She is very excited about it."

Kagome carefully looked down at his mud covered hand to find no band around his finger, or at least, no imprint of a band surrounded by mud. It seemed he wasn't married, which would certainly explain the defensiveness about his daughter earlier. Her comment probably reminded him that he was doing this all on his own. So, Kagome, decided that she needed to figure out what type of father he was, ranging from totally affectionate to fedexed Christmas presents, before she mad to many assumptions about him. "So, what do you have planned for her birthday?"

"…My retainer has set up a party for her and her friends," he said almost reluctantly.

"Retainer? Is this the new way to say 'life partner' or something? Cause it would make a lot of sense with how smooth your skin was-"

The man actually growled, "I am not into men you insignificant wench. If this is your way of finding out if I am available then you are more underhanded than I originally assumed."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, get over your superiority complex would you? I am so not in the right place right now in my life to start a relationship, especially with someone as conceded as you. I mean, your good looking and all but I'd rather eat porcupine needles then be in a relationship with someone so stuck up."

The man scoffed, "I know women, you are no different then-"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, "Then whoever Rin's mother is? I'm sorry that she did whatever she did, whether it was leave, or cheat or screw you over I don't know. I do ask that you judge me, if you must, based off of my own actions not someone else's. And what is this hatred towards all women? You do realize that you little girl is one right? Are you going to call her all the things that you have me? Would you want some random stranger treating her like a two dollar hooker for just standing there?"

The man's face immediately stiffened even more, "If anyone should ever talk to her in such a-"

"-Manner like you have?" she spat back. "Little girls learn what to tolerate from men based off of their fathers. If she see's you treating women like this, what is she going to allow?"

Kagome's mind immediately went towards the small child that always sat in her shop after school. The poor thing always had questions for her about family, relationships and all sorts of things that parents should be answering, like if she was actually loved. Crumble was such a cutie, one that she was very attached to. Yes, Kagome had other children that came into the shop, like Pumpkin Eater and Frosting, but Crumble was by far the one Kagome would take home if given the chance, if only to bitch slap her mother through the act. So, while Kagome was physically talking to the man in front of her, in her head she was lecturing Crumble's parents. Well, the mother, never the father. Honestly speaking Crumble's father was one of the most generous and loving person a daughter could hope for. One day, Kagome prayed she would have family like that. "Don't forget, that kids are a hell of a lot more perceptive then anyone realizes."

The man looked at her for a few moments, his fists curled and he glared to the side. He looked towards the never ending road in front of them and sighed, "Sesshomaru, my name is Sesshomaru."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled briefly, glad that she had at least made some headway with the difficult man in front of her.

He turned back towards the road and began to walk away once again, "I will take everything that you have ever looked at if you even attempt to contact me after this little adventure of ours."

Kagome huffed in anger, so much for personal growth.

* * *

They had been walking for hours, and Kagome was a little less than disappointed that they had yet to reach anything resembling a house, especially now that the sun had set. Not only was she wondering what they were going to do for the night, she was also running out of topics to talk about. She had touched on all the basics like family, excluding her sister-sister feud, foods she liked, how people who think they are better tick her off, and even with all that, she still only managed to get him to talk for about an hour total. They had met at around 11 in the afternoon, and it was at least 8:00 now.

What fun.

She briefly looked around at the cornstalks surrounding her, "Why again did we leave the path?"

"There is a couple that lives farther up here, they will provide us shelter for the night," he said, finally answering her.

She had asked at least a dozen times and had yet to receive a response. She could only guess she had finally annoyed him to the point of response. That was more than understandable since she had purposefully been trying to drive him crazy since they had set off. "And how would you know that?"

"I used to spend many of my summers here. They should remember me fairly well," Sesshomaru once again answered.

Two for two, he must really be annoyed with her. She contemplated dragging it out, since he was after all answering her long awaited questions but quickly decided against it. She didn't want to punish him for actually talking to her. Of course, that thought crossed her mind at exactly the wrong moment. "Oh my god!"

Kagome was suddenly three feet in the air as she jumped onto Sesshomaru's back. Said man immediately caught himself before he completely toppled over but still crashing into a few stalks of corn along the process. Once he had steadied he tried to turn to face Kagome, only to stupidly turn around in a small circle, "Woman, get off my back."

She shook her head and clutched closer to his body, "Hell no, something touched my foot and it sure as hell was not a freaking piece of food!"

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation, "This is a field in the middle of a farm, of course there would be animals in it."

Kagome clutched harder, only to crawly up as close to his shoulders as she could manage. Luckily the mud had dried, so she wasn't sliding off needlessly, "I don't do rodents."

The man, more annoyed that he was surrounded by children without actually being near a real child, grabbed her by her thigh with one hand, and her upper arm with the other. He quickly lifted her over his head and twisted her into a more satisfying grip.

Kagome, completely shocked by the act, stared in disbelief as his strong hands wrapped around her thighs and knees, his other arm holding her back securely.

He recognized her confusion and let lose a small smile, "I have a daughter, I am more than used to being a jungle gym."

Kagome smiled a full on smile, "Glad to know you aren't the negligent father you originally came across as."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I am intimately ingrained in my daughters life."

Kagome rolled her eyes but stopped when he loosened his hold slightly. She dropped maybe an inch before he caught her again. Her eyes widened in fear and disbelief as his face relayed mild amusement. Deciding that she wanted to get back at him, but not be dropped where the mice could get her, she let the comment go…sort of, "What's her teachers name?"

"…Mrs. Green."

Kagome smacked his arm playfully, "You just made that up!"

"I did not, that is what I call her. Every parent teacher conference she wears the most hideous shades of green that I have only ever seen when changing diapers," he said stoically.

"…Oh that's just wrong."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Agreed, but she is a tolerable teacher. Much better than the last few I have had to deal with."

Kagome giggled, "To many marriage proposals for you to handle?"

She once again dropped a couple of inches to the ground before the man pulled her back up, and even that was only after a few rounds of apologies. Once she was clutching herself securely to him once again she turned to face him only to see his smirk grow, "Why are you so afraid of mice?"

Kagome glared, "I don't know, why are elephants afraid of them?"

"Because they run up their trunks and suffocate them," he said right on cue.

Kagome's mouth hinged open, "Seriously, who knows that? What are you, creator of Webster or something?"

"You have yet to answer my question," he said while easily skating around the question.

Kagome tried not to sound annoyed even though he had just effectively blocked her on getting information about himself, "They are nasty, and squeak and carry all sorts of diseases…I also may have had a bad experience with them when I was a kid. You see, there may or may not have been a little boy in my 2nd grade class that flung a dead one at me. It also may nor may not have landed in my hair, which immediately tangled as I ran around the room. We eventually had to cut the thing out."

Sesshomaru shook his head in mirth, "That is something even I would have paid to see."

She growled, "Of course you would have, just, please don't drop me."

"Agreed, I would not like to collapse from your unexpected weight on my person. Showing up in court with a broken leg would be most undignified," he said with complete seriousness.

Kagome buried herself deeper into his embrace as she pictured the situation, "That's right, you are a lawyer. What kind of law do you study?"

His right eye brow once again quirked upwards, "You are aware that there is more than one type?"

She glared, "Yes, I know there is more than just what the media represents on television shows. In fact, if I had to guess I would say that your primary focus is corporate law, but you probably take a few civil cases here and there, if only to keep your clients attention on your firm instead of splitting resources."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very good, for a woman with no job, no prospects and little to no money."

Kagome scoffed, "I have a job, in fact, I own my own business thank you. I started it all on my lonesome little self and everything. I also-" she paused momentarily as his amusement hit her full force, "you said all that on purpose so you wouldn't actually have to _ask_ didn't you."

"I have no idea what you speak of woman," was all he said, but with a more than smug demeanor.

Kagome, surprised to see such a stiff of a man open up to her like this couldn't be mad at him for the underhanded trick. He was a lawyer after all; getting information was part of his job description. She was actually about to give him a compliment, because he was probably really good at his job when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. With a questioning gaze she looked on, excitement suddenly hitting her when she saw the small building with lights standing about 30 feet in front of her.

With a squeal she quickly jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms, temporarily blocking out the mice that she could be standing next to, and took a few steps forwards. Without thinking she turned back and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him forwards with her, "Come on! Maybe they have a phone that works!"

Sesshomaru for some reason seemed incapable of stopping her and followed suit. When they were about ten feet away from what Kagome considered her salvation the door swung open, a bright light surrounding a figure. It seemed male, from the height and build but most of all, it seemed threatening. Of course, that might have had something to do with the shot gun in his hand that was currently aimed at them.

Kagome, in complete terror jumped behind Sesshomaru around the exact time that he moved in front of her. He of course never would have jumped, because Sesshomaru does not jump, "Relax Gresh, it's me Sesshomaru."

Right behind the white haired man stepped out a woman with grey hair who was probably in her mid 60's, just like the older gentleman. She was short, even more so than Kagome who was by no means tall, as she placed her hand on the man's gun and pushed down. "Gresh, if you hit my boy I will have you sleeping with Bear for the next month you hear me!"

It was more of a flat out threat than a question and everyone knew it, "Well you can't blame me Mary, they came running out of the field, of course I thought they were trespassers."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome quickly towards his front as they walked forwards, but her fingers remained in his hair as she debated booking it back towards the field with the mice. At least they didn't point guns at her.

Mary, the old woman, all but ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug, "I have not seen you in nearly three years since the divorce, and I swear you have grown!"

Gresh scoffed, "He's a full on man now, he's done growing Mary. Your eye sight is worse than mine. Next you'll be telling me that the dog is actually a cat."

Mary hit his arm as he put the safety on the gun, but still kept it close, "Don't pretend you're not excited to see our Sesshomaru, we did practically raise him. I remember because on full moons like tonight he used to try to strip naked to swim in the old lake-"

Kagome couldn't help her giggle that leaked out. This of course caught the attention of the two owners of the house. The woman, Mary, immediately smiled at the sight of Kagome. "Oh, tell me she's going to be Rin's new mother Sesshomaru. Both of you deserve to be happy and anyone who has the courage to laugh at you has my highest opinion."

Gresh smiled as well, "Anyone who can laugh at him and still lives to tell the tale obviously has his respect already. I am glad to see that you have finally settled down my boy. We were mighty worried you would end up alone."

Kagome immediately cut in as she felt her cheeks grow a bright red "Oh, Sesshomaru and I-"

"We're on our way to visit my father, I was planning on introducing her to him, but our car was stuck in the mud along the way," finished Sesshomaru for her. It was a testament to how much of a couple they were not, at least in Kagome's opinion, because while he may have finished her sentence that was not what she was planning on saying.

Mary smiled as she led them inside, "Yes, the roads are bad this time of year, especially with the monsoon we had last week. I am surprised your father did not mention it. Do tell me about this young girl though, I don't even know your name. Oh, and you poor dear, look how muddy you are!"

Gresh huffed, "Bombard the poor woman why don't you."

Mary hit his arm, "I am getting to know my future daughter-in-law, be quiet you."

Gresh looked at her like she had lost her mind, "You do remember that you are not his actual mother, right?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Of course, but he is my son at heart."

Kagome was all but ready to yell that she was not in anyway shape or form engaged to Sesshomaru but said man immediately pulled her into his chest, effectively causing her to lose her breath, and then hugged her around the middle tight enough that she quickly got the message not to talk. "Kagome and I are actually in a desperate need of a bath, could we change first?"

Kagome wasn't sure what appalled her more. The fact that he was lying, the fact that he was suffocating her or the fact that he had been listening when she told him her name and only had the decency to use it now, not before when she ripped him a new one for calling her woman, or wench, or hooker, or a call girl. Damnit! She knew he was just doing that to rile her up!

Mary once again realized their state of dress and gasped at her manners, "Oh, yes, both of you hurry to Sesshomaru's old room. We keep all of his old clothes there so just check the bottom drawer of the green dresser."

Sesshomaru hastily grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her down the hall, quickly slamming the door before he turned to face her. Kagome by this time was more than prepared, "So we're meeting your father? It's about time, I mean, we've been dating for a whole thirty seconds and all. I should have met him ages ago."

Sesshomaru watched in agony as she placed her hands on her hips, like a woman waiting for a lame explanation so she can scold someone properly. "Listen, there are very few people who's opinion I actually care about and this would make them very happy."

Kagome just stared, "Lying will make them happy?"

"…Yes."

Kagome dejectedly sat down on the bed as she contemplated how to handle the situation. She was an avid believer that lying got you nowhere fast, but their faces spoke miles about their joy. Could she really take that away from them? It was only one night, right? So, she decided to follow her one rule when it came to situations that she was not sure about. If it was really worth it, someone could always ask her for the favor nicely, "You are going to have to ask…" then she smirked menacingly, "politely."

His glare would have been extremely intimidating if not for her upper hand on the whole situation, and the fact that he was still brown. So instead of shivering in fear she merrily swung her feet like a three year old as her smile grew.

"Woman-"

"Ka-go-me, this is not feudal times and contrary to any illogical belief you may have, that is not an endearing term," she said happily as she got up and skipped over towards the dresser Mary had mentioned. She quickly crouched down and pulled out a long short sleeved t-shirt and what looked to be a pair of boxers. Deciding that it was better than anything she was currently wearing, Kagome kicked off her heals while she stood up. Before she was completely upright Sesshomaru did something so unexpected her heart nearly stopped in its rib cage; he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her on top of the dresser. She eep'd, rather loudly when she landed softly on the wooden contraption.

Before she could yell at him for the abrupt, and strange action, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her thighs and all but wrapped them around his waist. To add to the situation he kept his hold on her waist firm, effectively pulling her as close as possible while still being able to look her in the eye.

"…_Please_," he all but moaned in a voice that made her entire body quiver.

Suddenly the door opened up and Mary walked into the room, clothing basket in hand. Kagome, who had immediately turned to face her, turned bright red as the situation dawned on her. Their position was more than compromising and Sesshomaru's comment, which she was sure the elderly woman had to of heard, made them look even guiltier than before. Sesshomaru, who had by now buried his nose into her neck, finally turned his attention to the woman. "Yes?"

Mary didn't even waver as she spoke, "You two should put your dirty clothes in here, I will wash them over night. The last thing a young lady should do is appear in front of her future father-in-law covered in mud, or in his son's boxers."

Kagome looked down at the clothes in her hand. This situation just kept getting better and better didn't it. "I swear, it's not what it-"

Sesshomaru, once again, seemed incapable of finishing her sentence's correctly but was more than willing to attempt to speak for her, "Thank you."

Mary placed the basket on the bed and left the room in the same manner that she came. The moment the door was shut Kagome hit Sesshomaru on the arm with as much force as she could muster. To bad he dodged it because it was way less satisfying, "You did that on purpose!"

Sesshomaru actually had the decency to smirk, "I have no idea what you are referring too, but I can say that after a scene like that if you were to tell them of our true relationship, it would not look favorable towards your reputation. They would probably consider you a very lose woman and a gold digger for not speaking up sooner."

Kagome's jaw could have unhinged and fell to the floor, resting there for all eternity. She had never met such an underhanded, manipulative bastard with no sense of common values before! Who did he think he was? She was a self sufficient woman who did not take orders from anyone other than herself! She was not going along with this stupid, stupid plan of hi-

She suddenly felt a dirty shirt hit her in the face. She pulled it off her head only to blush profusely at the sight. Before her stood a shirtless Sesshomaru who was quickly unbuttoning his pants. He turned to look at her once, and then gave the most self satisfied smirk that she ever did see. With a quick jerk his slacks fell to the ground, pooling at his feet. She turned immediately, desperately trying not to be the pervert he was currently painting her as. Of course, Sesshomaru in nothing but his underwear was a very hard image to get out of a grown woman's head.

"I-I am going to change in the bathroom. I will be right back!" she practically yelled as she booked it out of the door.

When she finally made it to the bathroom she shut the door, turning her back to it and leaning up against the white frame. Slowly, as if in disbelief, she placed her hand next to her beating heart, the one that was working much harder than it normally did. She all but slid down the door in disbelief.

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

She was more than weary as she made her way out of the bathroom, after she showered of course. She had finally come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru was purposefully trying to rile her up, because he was a bored bastard, and she needed to be on her guard from then on. Of course, it was way more easily said than done.

So, Kagome quietly tiptoed into the bedroom, hoping with all her might that he wasn't there. Much to her satisfaction, he wasn't. So, she tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper, where Sesshomaru's clothes were folded nicely. Seriously? Folded? In a dirty hamper? This guy was worse than she anticipated. Unfortunately, Kagome was curious by nature, and was more than prepared to search the room for clues on her mysterious 'boyfriend'. Oh, maybe he was originally a girl and had a sex change; it would certainly explain the silky hair. Or maybe he had been forced into a marriage by his real parents and had a mutual divorce a year later. Or maybe…she grabbed the picture that was sitting on the mantle.

Crap.

Or maybe he was freaking valedictorian, kendo national champ and graduated from the top university in the country.

Well there went her remaining fraction of hope in karma.

Then, she heard laughter. Deciding that interaction, friendly interaction, was what she needed in order to restore her faith in humanity Kagome walked over towards the open door and headed towards the sound. She quickly made it to the kitchen where Mary, Gresh and Sesshomaru sat. All three turned their eyes on her when she entered the room, and Kagome immediately felt self conscious. Why were they all looking at her? Sure, she didn't look her best in boxers that went to her knee's and a shirt that was way to big but she still looked decent right? "Umm, sorry that I took so long."

Sesshomaru, who seemed to have taken his own shower, raised his hand and beckoned her over to his side. Kagome easily complied, knowing that she was a guest and guests did what they were told. What was completely unexpected was when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, effectively yanking her onto his lap. With complete surprise on her end Sesshomaru even continued to hold her there, his arms around her waist. "You look great."

Mary quickly nodded, "Don't mind him dear, men always get possessive like that when their girl shows their ownership like that."

Kagome looked up towards her hosts, "Ownership?"

Gresh nodded as well, "You are telling him that you are his by wearing his clothes. I used to be like that with Mary all the time. Its like something takes over when the woman your with does something innocent like that, yet still screams that their yours."

Kagome's blush returned. In fact, she briefly wondered why it bothered leaving in the first place. "Yeah, it's pretty strange. He's normally as affectionate as a rabid dog."

She felt his nails dig into her sides but completely ignored it. Maybe this could be more fun than she originally anticipated.

Mary just smiled, "Oh, that does sound like our Sesshomaru. He's hot and the cold, all in the same minute. It will take a strong willed woman to take the time to understand him."

Kagome laughed at that, "Oh, I think I have him pretty figured out. When he growls he's mad that you figured something out before he wanted you too, or is showing dominance depending on what you just said; when he's silent he's trying to get on your nerves by proving his superiority and when he smiles someone is either going to die or be proposed too. That about cover it?"

Gresh flat out laughed at her analysis, "Oh my boy, keep this one. She figured you out in one sentence. That's more than Kagura did in two years!"

"Hush," whispered, but not really, Mary towards her husband, "I refuse to have that woman's name spoke in my house. It will bring bad luck I tell you."

Kagome mentally crossed off the mutually separated scenario in her head. It seemed this ex-wife of Sesshomaru's was not considered a 'friend' on this side of the family's books. Then again, Sesshomaru was more than likely the one supplying the information, and more than likely driving her absolutely crazy while being non-chalant about it all. While she was contemplating all sorts of scenarios involving Sesshomaru a faceless woman it happened, Kagome's nose twitched. A sudden smell hit her like fire and she immediately felt her spirits lift. "Are you baking zucchini bread, with walnuts? I also smell a bit of cinnamon and nutmeg in there too."

Mary's face was of complete surprise, "No one ever gets the nutmeg, or that it's zucchini, everyone always assumes it's banana!" she said happily while all but jumping for joy in her seat.

Kagome looked towards the oven, closed her eyes and once again gave a slight sniff. Then her eyes opened wide, "You made it with cream cheese! Recipes like that are always super moist, and very hard to find."

Mary could have fallen out of her chair in excitement if her old bones would have let her without breaking. "This is amazing!"

Kagome blushed again, "When I was a kid we found out I had a super pallet, and my nose grew sensitive quickly after that. It seems I was destined to work around food ever since I was little."

Mary quickly stood up and began to walk over towards her oven where the bread was cooking, "So you work in the food industry?"

Kagome nodded in excitement. If there was one way to get her excited it was to talk about food, "Yes, I actually own my own shop. It is mainly a pastry or desert shop, but we really do any type of desert of bread. Lately I have been making a lot of homemade candies actually. I combined a few of the flavors that I picked up last summer in Greece along with a few Italian treats and they are selling incredibly well. I am actually getting pushed to open a second shop further downtown but I am really happy with what we are doing now."

Mary turned towards Gresh with a disapproving look, "Finally, someone who appreciates good food. I swear, as long as he has salt, pepper and butter I could serve him raw noodles. So, where did you learn how to cook? Did you go to school?"

Kagome smiled at the woman's inquisitiveness. She really was one of the nicest people she had met, "Yes and no. My father traveled a lot and would always bring me back treats. I must have spent hours trying to recreate them and really only asked for cook books on Christmas and my birthday. After I graduated from high school I traveled across the world for about six years, attending classes, studying in schools and also learning recipes from the most rural areas imaginable. I came back a bit ago and immediately set up shop."

Mary turned towards Sesshomaru after she pulled out the bread, "I love her. She is my favorite, but I have to say, I never pictured you with a chef. Oh, she must cook the most amazing meals for you! Tell me your favorite."

Sesshomaru didn't seem to know what to say. In fact, he seemed completely unaware that his scenario could possibly involve trying to answer personal questions. "I-"

Kagome, for some reason unknown to her, saved him, "He doesn't know its name. I refuse to tell him what's in it, or what it's called. That way I am the only one who can make it for him. It is a trick I picked up from my mother, and according to her it worked great on my father."

Kagome winked at Mary playfully, "He's mine and at very least, his stomach knows it."

Mary and Gresh laughed and Kagome quickly joined them, happy that her vague answer threw them enough off track. Deciding that she was on a roll, and having the desperate desire to show Sesshomaru that he wasn't as infallible as he thought he was, she continued. It was about time that she got under the man's skin, by of course showing him exactly how well she could judge a persons character while rolling in mud and watching their reaction to random things she would say while traveling a deserted road. "He can be so hard to please though. I swear, the man doesn't even tell me if he likes something. He will eat it all of course, because of the manners I am sure you taught him, but it took me a good few weeks to discover that unless it's bacon or sausage, he doesn't really like pork."

Kagome immediately fell to the ground as Sesshomaru's foot slid on the hardwood floor and effectively lodged her out of his lap. When she looked up, rubbing her backside to ease the pain and possible bruise, she was internally rolling with laughter at his shocked face. Oh hell she needed more moments like this. Point one for the little guy.

Mary clapped her hands in wonder, "Oh that took me three _years_ to figure out! He would sit and eat everything I made him, wouldn't say a peep about not liking something. You _are_ good!"

"Yeah, it is a talent I have had to pick up in my shop. People come in all the time not knowing what they might like or dislike. I usually have one or two tries before they walk out thinking they don't need sweets," laughed Kagome as she pulled herself up off the floor and this time moved to a proper chair and not Sesshomaru's muscular lap. The same lap that made her think about all his stints in the bedroom, no, she should not be thinking about that. She was at war damnit!

Mary cut up a few slices of bread and handed them out to the remaining three, opting to share with her husband. When they sat down she immediately turned to talk to Kagome once again, "You must meet the most amazing people in your shop."

"Oh yes, and we have the most abstract requests you could imagine. Miss Caramel wanted a butterscotch flavored cake with a caramel ice cream filling, which all had to be vegan due to her diet, surrounded by-"

Gresh leaned forwards as he took a bite of his bread, "Miss Caramel? That must have been awful to grow up with for a name."

Kagome blushed, "Oh, that isn't her real name. I tend to name my regular customers based off of their favorite foods. It is easier to keep everyone straight that way. Besides, it makes the atmosphere a heck of a lot more fun than saying people's actual names."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Like a child."

Kagome stuck out her tongue on impulse, only later realizing that she had just proven his point.

"How would you even keep your clientele straight?" he reasoned.

Kagome pulled her tongue back into her mouth and turned towards Mary and Gresh, "He always says that I act too much like a child to be a proper adult. I just say he's jealous that he has such a boring job. I think I would die if I had to wear a suit everyday, nope, my uniform is cake batter and frosting; I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gresh frowned, "I don't know how he does it. Is that how you met? Through his job?"

Sesshomaru finally decided to contribute to the conversation, "I met her in the middle of a law suit actually. She is being sued and I was debating on taking the case." He was too caught up in his hit towards her character that he didn't even realize her face drop.

Mary looked completely abashed, "Who would sue you Kagome? You are the sweetest individual I know."

Gresh nearly growled, "It is probably some manipulative con artist that just wants your money, and they have no real claim to what they are saying."

"…It's debatable," she said quietly while looking out at the dark grounds through the window.

Sesshomaru's head immediately turned in her direction. Wait? She actually was being sued? Why hadn't she mentioned it? He was after all a lawyer, he could give her more than enough tips. Before he could inquire further she turned back to face the table, "But don't mind that, I don't want to damper anything because of something that will probably work itself out on its own anyways."

Gresh turned towards Sesshomaru as both women dove into the bread, Kagome of course lavishing compliments. Quietly enough that the two women wouldn't hear him, he drew Sesshomaru in, "You better burry whoever is trying to hurt her, or Mary will never forgive you, and I might be partial to actually shooting the next time I see you."

"Gresh!" yelled Kagome happily, "You have dogs? Mind if I see them?"

Gresh pulled away from the private conversation with a smile. Before he could pull his fingers towards his lips and whistle Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh great, now you've officially made it to the 'top five people he would kill for' list. I warn you, those dogs are incapable of any form of manners. They will jump, nip and drag mud all through my house."

Then Gresh whistled. Almost immediately three dogs came barging into the room, running through the back door, bounding in from what appeared to be the dog house. Sesshomaru, knowing the dogs as well as he knew his daughter, grabbed Kagome's arm and once again yanked her into his lap. While she wasn't sure why he would do such a thing, she didn't complain seeing as she was much to engrossed in the master pet display.

Unfortunately the three dogs seemed to notice the newcomers long before they noticed their master's command to sit. All three immediately charged for Kagome and Sesshomaru, determined to greet them properly. This of course ended up with the two toppled over onto the ground, Sesshomaru thankfully breaking Kagome's fall as they landed. When she looked back up there was a dog on her chest, liking her cheek, a dog in Sesshomaru's hair which was sprawled all over the ground, and another sitting on the sidelines waiting for his turn.

Sesshomaru sat up as he kept his arm locked around her waist, "We seem to end up in this position quite often."

Both elderly adults ignored the comment, even though Kagome knew it was directed at her to make her blush, which it did.

"The one on your stomach is Lilly, the one by Sesshomaru's head is Thor and Bear is the one who knows its better to wait than jump right in," smiled Gresh while affectionately petting the dogs that now came when called.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up as they checked for broken bones, the dogs were at least 50 pounds each after all, and turned back towards the four legged animals. Sesshomaru, who was more than prepared to explain the dog's behavior was incredibly surprised when Kagome all but jumped out of his hold and ran towards the four legged animals. In an instant she was showing more affection towards them than she had him the whole day. Honestly speaking, it hit his pride rather hard.

"Oh, you are just the sweetest things ever!" she laughed while rubbing Bear behind the ears. Lilly, who was feeling neglected, quickly nuzzled Kagome on her side in order for some more affection.

Sesshomaru, who couldn't believe his eyes, crossed his arms angrily, "Why are you over there? I took the fall for you."

Kagome turned and immediately stopped scratching, much to the dogs' disappointment. She took a long look at the dogs, then at Sesshomaru, "But they are friendlier than you are."

His annoyed look turned into a full on glare as Kagome laughed straight to his face. After a few seconds of contemplation, and somehow forgetting who she was dealing with, Kagome stood on her feet and walked over towards him. Once close enough she reached up behind his ears and gave a few playful scratches on his head, "Who's a good boy, you are, you are!"

"Woman," growled Sesshomaru.

"Does Sesshomaru need a treat? He has to do a tric-" and then she was suddenly three feet in the air. She landed in Sesshomaru's outstretched arms, the same ones that had just previously thrown her up in the air, but before she could settle said man quickly flipped her onto his shoulder. Kagome tried to look around, but her head was facing the opposite direction then where everybody stood. "Hey! You cannot just man handle me like, like-"

"Like so sack of dog food," he smirked while finishing her sentence.

"E-Exactly!" she yelled as he turned and headed back towards the spare room.

"Say good night Kagome, it is past your bedtime," he said in a mocking tone.

She huffed helplessly as Mary and Gresh both waved goodnight as she was all but manhandled through the kitchen. She really didn't even bother arguing, knowing that the man was a whole new level of stubborn, and authoritive and freaking domineering beyond human levels of recognition. When they made it towards the bedroom Sesshomaru threw her on the bed with a thump. He then picked up the laundry basket and placed it outside the door, knowing Mary would take care of it before they left in the morning.

When he turned back around Kagome was looking at him strangely, "You are a hell of a lot more approachable when you are around them."

He looked over towards the window and quickly walked over, drawing the blinds. "We will leave on horseback tomorrow, since car is not the way to travel until you reach the paved roads. I am sure that my father can provide transportation to wherever you were heading once there."

Kagome just nodded even though she knew her appointment with a potential supplier was way past due. The man was a stiff and their was no way he would provide spices for her after standing him up.

She also knew that arguing would get her nowhere and she seriously doubted that Sesshomaru would care that she didn't have a flying clue how to ride a horse. When traveling she was on one of four objects, a train, a car, her bike or her feet, never a horse. Oh well, she was always one for new experiences. Hopefully she wouldn't fall off to many times. For some reason unknown to her, especially considering all the other things she had done in front of him, Kagome did not want to look like a total idiot in front of Sesshomaru.

Of course, there was only so much of her personality she could tone down.

Like the child side.

So, she very ungracefully picked up the pillow and threw it at Sesshomaru's back. Before he could turn around and ask her what her problem was a series of blankets hit him in the face. By the time he pulled them off his person Kagome was crawling into bed, hugging her pillow affectionately. "What was the point in that woman?"

Kagome ignored him and buried herself further into the mattress while closing her eyes, "Enjoy the floor."

"This is my bed, I will sleep on what is mine," he countered while walking towards her.

"You will give a lady her space and sleep on the-" warm hands wrapped around her waist as the covers lifted. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she tried to turn to face him, "hey, what's the-"

"Nights here are deceptively cold, you will freeze if not kept warm. My body heat should suffice," he said without a cringe of worry in his voice. She mentally debated the truth of his words on her internal scale but pushed it to the side, eventually deciding that he would more than likely be the cold one on the floor and just didn't want to admit it.

Sesshomaru was having a debate of his own. It had been more than a few years since he held a woman like this, even with Kagura it was a rarity. While she loved clinging to him at any point during the day, he had always found such closeness off putting. Strange that he would be wiling to hold this woman, but not his former wife. "Kagome, what is this lawsuit you spoke of?"

Kagome, already half asleep and really to tired to care what she was taking about half heartedly tried to change the conversation, "It's nothing, just a family dispute. Now go to bed before I change my mind and decide the floor is the best option for you."

He was prepared to let it go, until he heard the word family. Her family was who was suing her? Her? He had only known her for a short time but she had seemed to come from a loving family, one that she adored. He should know, she didn't shut up about them for about an hour while they still walked on the road. Why would anyone like that sue her? Her brother? Or mother? He did not understand. "Explain."

She sighed, eyes still closed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"If that mattered to me, I would be my brother," he said callously. Her feelings did not matter at the moment, what did was this sudden desire to protect her from the people, who she should have been able to rely on, screwing her over.

"…My sister is a chef as well. She worked in the bakery for a small bit, maybe two months before I had to fire her. She was, well, not a team player. She would leave randomly, tell my staff to do different things that I hadn't approved and just, she caused mayhem in the shop. So, I got her a job with a friend of mine in an actual restaurant to get her out of my hair and then she was gone. The shop is running smoothly when suddenly I get a call from her lawyer. According to her, she has rights to my shop. A few of the recipes are family ones and she is claiming ownership of them, and their profits. She is also claiming unfair treatment while on the job and could take my business license away from me if I don't give into her original requests," she finished, slightly glad to have the story out in the open.

"Did she provide any of the recipes?" asked Sesshomaru as his grip tightened around her waist.

"…No, most of them I have picked up across my travels or done spin offs on. The family ones were from my father's side, so there is no way for me to say she doesn't have rights," frowned Kagome, "Now let me sleep, this is depressing."

Sesshomaru frowned as well, "Your family should not let this continue, it is obvious that you earned everything you have on your own. Perhaps they are blinded enough to side with her."

Kagome eyes snapped open, "No…they don't know. My sister and I haven't gotten along all that wonderfully since I reached age 15. I don't know why, but she honestly started hating me and it was never the same between us. It broke my mom's heart, and this whole lawsuit thing would just kill her. My brother Souta works at the shop right now too. He started off as a delivery boy and now works in the design department. I tell you, all those video games did him good. He has perfect hand eye coordination. He actually worked at the shop during the time so he could testify to how little she actually did, but I would never want to put him in the middle of us like that. He would have to choose between family members and I would hate myself for putting him in that position."

Sesshomaru felt her tense and immediately pulled her closer, already mentally listing all the possible past cases and rulings that could hurt or help her case. "Who is your lawyer?"

"…I don't currently have one. I did originally but he was honestly, scared off by Kikyo's suits, who by the way are the most bastardly people I have met. Never before have I felt like prey, but his eyes, and his smile, it was just wrong. I was hoping I could just talk to her about it, you know? I don't think that will happen with him around," she said while closing her eyes once again.

Sesshomaru carefully watched her face as she fell into sleep. He felt it as her body slowed down, as her chest took slower breaths until it reached a steady rate. This would not due. He would have to take her case, it was inconceivable not to. From what he could tell, her sister must have had a snake of a lawyer, which he was almost positive went by the name Naraku.

Slowly Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep as well, content to keep holding her like he had a right to.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" came a harsh voice along with creaking wood.

He immediately woke up to see Gresh walking through the door. Both kept eye contact as the man made it further into the room and who eventually sat down in the old rocking chair where the two could see each other properly. Sesshomaru attempted to sit up, but Gresh's glare kept him only slightly propped up on the bed, arm still around Kagome. In a whispered voice he motioned towards Kagome, "So how long have you _really_ known her?"

Sesshomaru smiled a true smile, trust Gresh to know when he was lying, and what's more not say anything to Mary. "Since this afternoon."

Gresh nodded, "I knew there was no way in hell you could snag a woman like that, she is much too good for you. She would also be exactly what you need in life, and Rin would adore her beyond all reason, there is no way you would ever pick someone like her on your own. You tend to choose the ones that will end up hurting, not helping."

"I see that _you_ like her," scoffed Sesshomaru.

"Very much, and for the first time in years Mary is not heading off to bed in a state of worry about you. Would you actually consider a real relationship with Kagome?" asked Gresh seriously. When Sesshomaru did not answer, but instead looked down at the sleeping woman with possessiveness Gresh silently laughed, "I see the decision has already been made. Have you told her yet."

Sesshomaru looked back up, "There is no need, she will agree."

Gresh looked back towards Kagome, "She is not Kagura, she will argue with you. You will have to include her in many of your decisions."

"I have taken that into account," he smirked while answering, obviously thinking of how much she disagreed with him earlier in the mud. Perhaps their disagreements would not end all that badly.

Gresh shook his head, "What will happen when the disagreement is about Rin? You know how you get when it comes to her."

Suddenly Kagome stirred and turned to face Sesshomaru, so now their chests instead of her back and his front were touching. She buried her head into his neck and wrapped her arm around his waist, "My feet are cold."

He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was still asleep, "I told you that it would be cold."

She snuggled closer and pressed her feet to his calves, making him jump just slightly, "Those are cold."

She smiled in her sleep and mumbled, "But now they'll be warm."

Sesshomaru attempted to roll his eyes again, but stopped when he saw the smirk on Gresh's face, "Talking to a half conscious woman and letting her put her cold feet on you, you are more hooked than you realize…I don't think Mary or I have anything to worry about."

Sesshomaru looked back down at the sleeping woman, "…Rin will like her."

Gresh nodded and then stood up, only cringing slightly as his knees bent, "She will be good for you and I am glad I did not have to spend my whole night convincing you."

Sesshomaru and Gresh nodded in their familiar manner before the man left for his own bed and loved one. After the door shut completely Sesshomaru turned back towards Kagome and pulled her closer. Much to his surprise, he rather liked holding someone else close.

* * *

Rin was eating her morning eggs when the situation hit her. Her Daddy had died!

She immediately dropped her fork as tears weld up in her eyes. Her Daddy was dead, that's why he didn't come for her yesterday. Nothing else would have stopped him, unless he didn't love her which was just as bad. Did Daddy not love her? Had she done something wrong? No, Ms. Sweet-Tooth promised that Rin's Daddy loved Rin, she wouldn't lie. No, not her. Anyone but her.

"Rin?" asked her grandfather in fear. He did not do well with crying women, no matter how small they were. He turned to his wife, "Honey, she's…leaking."

He would not use the word cry. He would not because he would want to fix it any way possible and then she would end up with her own pony.

Izayoi was by Rin's side in a heartbeat, "Rin, what is wrong?" she asked sweetly while wiping the tears away.

"D-Daddy is dead!" she screamed while burring herself in her grandmother's shirt.

Izayoi held Rin closer, "Oh baby, he's not dead. He probably just got held up at work. Your Daddy loves you to much too ever die on you."

Rin sniffled as she tried to think up a solution to her father's unexpected death, "Can Rin live with Miss Sweet-Tooth?"

This time Touga leaned forwards, "Miss Sweet-Tooth? Is that a friend?"

Rin nodded rapidly while wiping her tears, "She's my best friend. She plays with me, and makes me happy and tells me that Daddy loves me!"

Touga and Izayoi looked at each other knowingly. "Rin, I am sure that this imaginary friend of yours is very nice but-"

Rin's look turned icy, a trait that she learned from her father but rarely displayed, "No, Miss Sweet-Tooth loves me! She told me so!"

Touga, ever the practical one who had a long history of never knowing how to talk to his children, let alone someone else's, just had to open his mouth, "Rin, I know you want a proper mother in your life but that is no reason to make some random friend up-"

Rin stood up and tried to hold her tears in. Miss Sweet-Tooth was nicer to her than her mommy ever was and she would do anything to have her stay with Rin and Daddy. She even helped Rin with her homework, and her friends and answered the question of where babies came from. And she would just like to point out that she was right, babies really do come from a special flower that the fairies give you that you eat. Then you have to do a special dance everyday that made the baby grow up to be healthy, and hopefully a girl. Then when you wanted the baby to be born you wished really hard and poof, it was right there.

Deciding that she didn't like the way that her grandparents were saying that Miss Sweet-Tooth didn't exist, and therefore didn't love her, Rin was quickly going to head out to the barn where the dogs were. They always made her happy. Miss Sweet-Tooth said that she always wanted a dog but couldn't have one because of her sister's allergies.

Rin's face scrunched up at the thought. Miss Sweet-Tooth's sister, Miss Rotten Apple as Rin had named her, was very mean. She would come by the store all the time and tell Miss Sweet-Tooth all sorts of bad things.

Suddenly the dinning room door swung open in a frenzy. One of the maids that had served Rin her breakfast came rushing and bowed just slightly in her greeting before talking, "It is Master Sesshomaru, he's at the front gate!"

Rin all but jumped towards the door but her grandfather held her back and went down on his knee's to face her, "See Rin, Daddy didn't die, he's fine," Touga turned towards the maid, "have him pull his car up to the West garage that way Rin can-"

"Sir, he doesn't have a car," tried the maid.

Izayoi stepped forwards, "But Sesshomaru hates motorcycles," she smiled at Rin as the situation finally made sense, "See, he would do anything to-"

The maid shook her head again, "It is not a motorcycle either, in fact, he doesn't even have engine at all."

Both grandparents looked at each other. Don't tell them he walked or anything, that was much to common for a man like Sesshomaru, not to mention very far. Suddenly Izayoi's eyes shot open as she covered her mouth. In an instant she hit her husbands arm in rage, "County Road 75 is blocked! He would have had to take the back road with all the-"

Realization hit him, "-With all the mud pits!"

Rin just looked on blankly, not understanding what was so bad about mud.

Then Touga broke out into laughter, "Oh, this is great."

Together all three of them headed towards the front of the house more than willing to see the pristine Sesshomaru that they all knew covered in mud and mad as hell. Sure, they would both get a horrible tongue lashing but the sight would be worth it. Of course, that was not what they were greeted with when they reached the front. In fact, they were met with a very different scene, one that no one could have ever pictured.

Rin was the only one that seemed to have the proper words to say when they were finally shown the extraordinary site.

"Daddy is Prince Charming!" she yelled happily while clapping merrily.

Before them rode Sesshomaru up the gravel driveway on a black horse with dark brown hair. He wore no mud, no dirt and seemed healthier than anyone had seen him in years. What's more, much to everyone else's surprise a dark haired bright eyed woman was sitting sidesaddle on his lap.

They finally reached the front steps when, even more to their surprise, Sesshomaru slipped off and helped the woman onto the ground, instead of letting her fall like he accidentally had Kagura the first time the went riding together.

"Oh my cherry blossoms!" yelled Rin in surprise. No one commented on her almost language since everything was still registering. The one person who did turn, because it was a saying she had taught a certain little girl to say as a replacement for what her Uncle had imprinted in her brain, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Crumble?" she asked in disbelief.

Rin's eyes began to water uncontrollably as the sight processed in her brain, "Mi-Miss Sweet-Tooth?" Rin was suddenly running towards Kagome as fast as her legs could carry her. When she was within arms length Rin all but launched herself into Kagome's unprepared arms. Luckily Kagome caught the small child, which she chalked up to her experiences in catching falling bowls of batter, and held her close. When they separated Rin's eyes were watering but she was smiling like crazy, "Miss Sweet-Tooth came and saved Crumble's Daddy!"

Realization hit Kagome like a roaring fire truck. Crumble was a little girl who spent at least three hours a day in her shop after pre-school. Crumble was Rin. Rin was Sesshomaru's daughter. Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru in complete disbelief, "You are Sir Almond-Chocolate?"

Sesshomaru's eyes would have widened if it was in his nature. One, he couldn't believe what she had just called him, two how dare she do that and three, how did he not see it? "You are Miss Sweet-Tooth?"

Rin smiled, "Yup, she's the one that I always get your favorite chocolates from! I told her how you really like them, especially the almond raspberries so she lets me take some of the extra batched home for you, oh, and the lemon honey flavor you like those too!" She turned back towards Kagome, "We talk about you all the time!"

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter, "More like you are the only thing Rin will talk about at dinner."

Kagome didn't know whether to feel flattered or totally embarrassed. Sesshomaru was Sir Almond-Chocolate? More than one thing was wrong with this scenario. She hardly pegged him as a sweets eater, let alone the dedicated father she always pictured Crumble's parent to be. She was glad now that she knew the story behind Sesshomaru's marriage, since that was one of the first things her and Crumble had ever spoken about. She remembered the day well. It was about six months ago and it was a blizzard in the making outside. Crumble had ran into her shop snowy, cold and with tears streaking down her face. Kagome, being the natural caretaker she was, grabbed a plate of freshly baked cookies and cake samples then proceeded to sit down with the girl, trying to get her to calm down. She had seen the child in her shop a few times, but never like this. Only ten minutes later and Crumble was in Kagome's lap explaining how her mother didn't love her any more and even forgot that the day before was Christmas.

It was then that they named Kagura Lady Sweet-Less.

It was more Crumble's idea, since Kagome wasn't the type to instigate family feuds, but it did make her stop crying, and even laugh a little bit. Crumble of course came day after day once the friendship formed, and Kagome learned that Crumbles mother really was sweet less. In fact, Crumble could often be found in the mixing room or in Kagome's back office helping with new ideas. That was until the familiar black limo would pull up and whisk her away everyday promptly at 6 o'clock.

Rin looked between the two people she idolized and then decided it was time to greet her father with a large hug. In one movement she was out of Kagome's hold and in his. She hugged him fiercely and then pulled back, "Rin is glad that you are not dead."

Sesshomaru, having no idea why she thought he was dead in the first place just let lose a small smile, one he usually only reserved for Rin. "I am very much alive."

Touga, finally getting his bearings, and coming to the conclusion that Rin's imaginary friend came to life and cast a spell over his stoic son because what he was seeing before him was impossible, cut in, "Sesshomaru, what is going on?"

Sesshomaru, never one to put something off, and having even more conviction now that his daughter was here, pulled Kagome from the ground and towards his side. Once his arms were wrapped around her securely he locked gazes with his father and step mother, "This is Kagome, my girlfriend. She's loud, obnoxious and drives me absolutely insane. She is the only person to ever tackle me and win, let alone survive. She is the best cook I have ever met and my daughter loves her. There are two possible future scenarios I see happening between us, both of which are equally probable. Either I kill for disagreeing with me to many times or I end up marrying her for the same reason. At the moment I am not sure which I am leaning too, either way, she's mine and Rin's. Deal with it, I don't care how."

Then he unexpectedly grabbed Rin's hand and pulled both of the women in his life towards the inside of the house where breakfast was more than likely waiting for them. He managed to make it three steps into the building, and shutting the door on his parent's, before Kagome yanked her hand out of his grasp. In an instant she turned on him more than ready to tell him off. While she was fine with a temporarily lie, because it obviously made Mary very happy and she adored the woman, she would under no circumstances lie to Rin like that. No, that was were she put her foot down! The girl had been through to much involving parental figures already. And what the hell was that about possibly killing her yet proposing at the same time? Sooo not the way to her heart, that was for bloody sure.

"Why you arrogant, pig headed-"

And then he kissed her, effectively shutting her up. And oh my god what a kiss it was. His lips tasted like chocolate, even though she knew he hadn't had any recently. His flavor seemed to dance across her senses as she took him in, trying to memorize everything about him. His taste, his scent, his touch. Oh his touch, sensual but firm, better than any romance novel could have depicted in her best of reads. She felt his hands roam her body and she immediately melted like the foods she constantly worked with. Kagome reacted to him like crazy and drove her fingers into his scalp possessively all the while pulling him closer, deeper, as his hands roamed her back. She felt his tongue press against her lips and immediately gave in, unwilling to deny herself this particular pleasure. She felt her senses explode at the touch of their tongues meeting, intensifying everything she felt from before tenfold as they battled.

When they pulled away his eyes were alight with mischievousness, something she never would have expected from him. Then she felt it, or more likely the lack there of. With a near growl she turned her attention back towards the situation, "Did you unclasp my bra?"

He just smirked, "It was an unnecessary instrument that was standing in my way."

She pulled away, covering her chest, even though her straps were still on and somewhat holding her up, "Your daughter is here, and we were kissing for twenty seconds, max. How was it unnecessary?"

He pulled her back towards him, "Kagome, I just made Rin's year, I think she is fine with it. Further more, ever since I saw you in my clothes I have had the strangest desire to strip you of everything you are wearing. Please forgive me but I just wanted to display my talents, the ones we will enjoy later, a little more thoroughly for you."

Kagome immediately blushed at the thought. Oh my god, he was serious, he actually wanted to date. No, he wanted something so much more than just plain dating. He wanted _her_, mind, body and soul. While the idea of being with such a person scared her a little, the thrill of being with Rin, the father she had heard so much about and the man she had come to know during this fiasco was greater than any fear in her heart. So, she decided to follow her ultimate rule before agreeing to anything. "I'll consider it, on one condition."

He growled in pleasure, ready to give her the world. Very few could elicit such a strong bodily response from him, let alone an emotional one like she had in just one kiss, in one night really, and he was more than ready for round two, and three, and possibly seventeen. "And what would that be."

She smirked knowing where this had gotten her last time with him, "You have to say _please_."

* * *

**Firevixen73 **- This was more than fun to write. It's longer than I anticipated but once I started I felt like I would be ripping everyone off if I left parts out. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.


End file.
